Hero?
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron watches as the wizarding world places its hope with Harry Potter, their "hero" and saviour. Ron places his somewhere else. Song fic: Hero - Nickelback.


I love this song and the band. Heard the song had to make a fic! Review? ::)  
Song-fic to Hero by Nickelback.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

The Sun was rising slowly into the dull grey sky. It cast sunbeams in every direction, illuminating the forbidden forest making it look cheerful for once. The beams grew more vivid and passionate as time passed, composing a more beautiful picture as it rose. But the more magnificent the sunrise became, Ron knew he would have to leave; he was standing in the Astrometry tower, at the highest point you could reach by foot.

He felt so close to the Sun; its light and warmth reached its long, manicured fingers out to him but they could never pierce the surface. Ron felt like he could reach out over the tower and touch the rays but he never dared. They seemed to whisper to him, their messages never clear but always happy, but Ron never chose to listen; they couldn't help him. Ron thought and wished that they could listen to him, hear his cries, but they were just sun beams.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Ron didn't want to go down to breakfast; it was happy torture. On one hand, there was breakfast; the meal that made waking up for the forever days worth it; but Harry Potter, the-boy-who-just-would-not-bloody-die, would be there, mostly likely complaining about his lack of sleep, bad dreams, how life was so unfair, how Snape was _obviously _going to pick on him, how Snape _obviously _hated him, how Draco Malfoy was evil...the list of moans and complaints about his life was endless and Ron had to sit through it every morning, noon and night; there was no restful peace. Never. Harry Potter was meant to be their saviour, but Ron, who had come to know him over these years five years, could not see how.

Ron just couldn't wait until Harry was really needed and then everyone could see how stupid their ideas of him "saving" them all, were incredibly stupid and childish.

Ron watched as birds soared from the forest; their jet black silhouettes stood out from the fiery flames.  
Ron wished he was one of them. The only problem they had was surviving and to Ron that would be a nice, easy problem to be dealing with; he had homework, exams, teachers, parents, family, siblings, friends, class mates, fellow pupils, Harry Potter and life to deal with and with the way he felt at the moment none of them seemed pleasant or good.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?_  
_Look what love gave us._  
_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that world never came._

His mother had always told him from a young age that "love makes the world go around" but Ron believed this to be complete and utter nonsense, for money and power turned the world. Love had given the world nothing!

Love had given them Harry Potter – his mother had given her life for him when he was only a baby – and he wasn't much. Harry Potter was just a vain human being who believed he was to be the saviour of the world and thought he could do it all by himself; complete and utter nonsense.

Love had also given the world half-bloods and muggle-borns, which were slowly but surely being hunted and killed by Lord Voldermort and his loyal followers. They were murdered brutally but always for "justice and right reasons".

Love was useless, pathetic and worthless. In Ron's mind it was; what could _love _do that money or power couldn't? Both money and power gave you a better and "happier" lifestyle than love. Love just hurt. Love caused death. Love couldn't heal or help. A world full of love was never going to come; Voldermort and his death eaters were around and no matter how much anyone did, they would always be there, hunting or waiting.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Breakfast was normal; Harry moaned, Hermione talked about the day's future lessons to anyone who dared listened and Ron ate. Ron nodded and smiled when he knew he had to; he made his talking minimum, his "friends" around him just assumed that he cared more about eating then speaking.

The lessons past at Mrs. Norris's pace; Ron spent most hours staring into the nearest space or out the nearest window. He never paid attention; he didn't see the point. As a Weasley, "friend" of Harry Potter and muggle-borns and a Gryffindor, it didn't matter how much he knew about charms or the history of magic, he was still going to be tortured and brutally killed if he stayed on the light side. But Ron wasn't that stupid or foolish.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do._

During a lesson – Ron didn't know which; they were just a blur of nonsense and chat – a girl had been pulled out and told that her whole family had been killed, murdered to be more precise. Talk spread about the "bad" state of the magical world and how it was crumbling.

Ron didn't agree; it wasn't ending, just evolving, changing – but since when did the public like change?

He watched as fellow students, mostly older ones, started to cling to their families, best friends and people they had only ever had one conversation with; it was like they believed that love could save them. They weren't heroes, they couldn't save the wizarding world as it was now, it was changing and they would have to get used to that or die with their old ways. _  
_

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Ron had a plan and it had already been put into motion. He was going to change and be remembered for what he would do; pupils at Hogwarts and any other wizarding school would be taught of his greatness and how he had helped.

He was going to join the real eagles and soar with them to victory. They would be the ones on top; they would not be hunted but admired by those who could see the good changes they would make.

They were proud of whom they were; they stood for good and right things; they were eagles, high above the gutter.

Just wait and watch him fly.

_And they're watching us  
They're watching us as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us as we all fly away._

They couldn't believe it. Ron. Ronald Weasley, a Gryffindor. No. It wasn't true.

Ron smiled as he watched them all be dragged in one by one; they had resisted change and now they would be taught a lesson. They would be taught to respect and watch the eagles.

The resistance and rebels had been so stupid. They deserved what they got. Some yelled to Ron, called him names, pleaded with him to save them or their children or their partner or their family, they tried to reach out to his conscience. Unfortunately, Ron was never given one of them. He didn't need one.

Ron smiled as he stood with the other eagles or death eaters as everyone else called them. They were on top of the world; they were soaring. They would never be stopped. 


End file.
